


Dean Winchester x Child Reader (A fever)

by WaywardBlueShun



Series: Random Child Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Reader, Daddy Dean, Gen, Toddler Reader, baby reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun





	Dean Winchester x Child Reader (A fever)

You waddled into the library, your head on fire and your vision a bit blurry. You see your dad reading through a book, researching for the latest hunt.

"Daddy" You mumble your voice groggy from whatever was happening to you. Dean looked up from his book, to see you standing before him at 11 pm, with a flushed face and stray hairs sticking to your face.

"What happened sweetheart?" He closed his book and walked over to you, kneeling down to your height. You ran straight into him nearly knocking him over as you wrapped your small arms around him. He went to wrap his arms around you but when he touched your skin he was taken aback. You were burning up at an alarming rate. "Okay, come on, we're gonna find Uncle Sammy to help." At that, you nodded, and Dean knew he was going to have to carry you.

You checked Sammy's room first and then the map room until you walked into the kitchen to find Sammy gathering some midnight snacks. Sam turned around a confused look on his face.

"Dean? What's Y/N doing up?"

"She's got a fever. Figured you could help." Sam nodded his head and reached out for you. You quickly went into his arms wanting someone much warmer than your dad. Sam checked your temperature with the back of his hand. He hands you back to Dean as you got heavy in his arms and set to work finding a cloth.

He ran a grey cloth under the cold tap, rinsing it out afterwards. He tries to place it on top of your head but your protest; it being too cold.

"Bug, this is gonna help you feel better. Do you want dad to put it on?"

"Daddy" you mumble. Dean takes the cloth from Sam and places it on your head, holding you steady while you try to squirm away. 

He carries you to your room thanking Sam, who carried on with what he was doing.

He put you on the floor and undid you duvet, he let you climb inside. He kissed your forehead tucked you in and went to leave. You removed the rag, climbed out of bed and ran after him.

"Daddy stay" You whispered. He turned around to see you out of bed and swaying on your feet. He caught you before you collapsed and put you back in bed. He put the cloth back on your head and lied down with you.

You snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Dean giving a worried smile hoping you'd be better in the morning for his surprise.


End file.
